1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-Hei 10-297364 describes a motorcycle with a switch for regulating start-up of an engine. As a structure to regulate the start-up of the engine, the motorcycle in JP-A-Hei 10-297364 includes a brake lever, a switch case, a swing plate, a pushrod, and a switch corresponding to actuation of the pushrod. The brake lever actuates the swing plate. The swing plate actuates the pushrod. The pushrod actuates the switch.
In order to operate the above structure, a rider first pulls the brake lever. Corresponding to the brake lever operation, the swing plate makes a given rotation on a fixed position and pushes the pushrod. This allows the pushrod to actuate and turn on the switch. Once the switch is on, the motorcycle comes into a state where the engine can be started.
However, the switch does not regulate the engine speed after the engine has started and before the motorcycle starts moving. Thus, when the rider lets the engine to idle, it causes a problem of wasted fuel consumption.